Love, Duo Maxwell
by samthegreat
Summary: An old friend of Haruka's comes back for a visit. Will childhood memories and heartbrake stand in the way of her hapiness?
1. Default Chapter

Love, Duo Maxwell

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Hah! Can't take that from me, you copyright Nazis!

All right! This is my second fan fiction based on Ruka. Hope you like! Oh, and don't worry about Codename: Kamikaze, it's still in the creative process. I'm not done yet! Well, thanks for sitting through my ranting. On to the story!

Dear Ruka,

What's up, babe? I can't complain. Something pretty great has come up. My duty as a soldier seems to be winding down. Yep, looks like I'll be a civilian soon. Excited? I can finally come drop in and visit you!! I'm not sure when, but don't worry; I'll pop in as soon as I can. I hope this letter finds you; you haven't written back in a while. Well, I'll see you in a bit! I miss you.

Love,

Duo Maxwell

Haruka folded the letter slowly. It was strange. She felt something close to guilt after reading the telegram from her old friend. It had gone on as long as she could remember clearly. They had written each other back and forth since the young man left for war.

Her heart ached. She didn't like to think of her childhood; but letters from Duo always ignited her memory. Haruka lived on the streets back then. Who knew whom her parents were or if she even had any. She met the rambunctious boy when she was eight. He took care of her back then. Haruka truly admired the boy, who, despite their situation, was always cheerful and mischievous.

"It doesn't matter now," Haruka stated bluntly. Her life was better now; it was complete. She had Tura and Suna. She had the four younger girls of the inner senshi. She had her prince and princess. Above all, Haruka had her sweet Michi. When she became Sailor Uranus, the young woman washed away her past and everyone in it. But she couldn't get rid of the boy who saved her from herself.

"Sorry, Duo. Things have changed. I've changed" She knew it wasn't true. Despite all she had been through, she was the same person she had always been. Haruka couldn't remember a time when she wasn't bloodstained, so the events of her mission meant nothing to the person she was. "Everything is different now." "What's that, Haruka?" The tall blonde turned to the mature voice of her lover. "Oh, nothing, Michi. Just thinking out loud." The smaller girl smiled at the senshi of the wind, "Well then, are you ready?" "Yep, let's go." The pair was headed for Rei's temple. The inners were throwing a birthday party for Usagi. Neither Michi nor Haruka wanted to go. Setsuna was in New York at a fashion expo and Hotaru had left for an art camp in Hiroshima, so they knew they'd be left to socialize with the younger girls of the senshi team. In light of this, they were going; after all, it was Koneko's birthday.

Once at the shrine, the couple was engulfed by the chatter of the younger females. "Thank God there's alcohol!" the violinist muttered. Haruka was a bit shocked. Her lover wasn't much for alcohol, but by some twist of fate, Michiru had knocked back four margaritas and a couple screwdrivers. "Good thing you're driving, Ruka," the senshi of love whispered to the amazed warrior. "Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into Michi, Mina-chan. Perhaps I should get her home." "Oh, leaving so soon?" the equally intoxicated Usagi hiccupped as she took another sip of her mixed drink. "Afraid so, Koneko. Thanks for having us. Happy birthday, princess." Upon excusing herself, Haruka took the aqua haired woman by the waist and led her to the car.

Once home and in bed, Haruka hummed lightly into the senshi of the sea's ear. She felt her lover quiver slightly. "What's wrong, Michi?" the blonde girl asked. Michiru turned to the taller woman and brushed the hair from her lover's eyes. "Do you really want to know?" "I'll have to find out eventually, won't I?" she asked coolly. "I suppose so," Michiru responded as she traced the beautiful woman's neck with her delicate fingers. Michiru turned away from her lover and brought the other senshi's strong arms around her, "My parents, they finally found out about us." "Is that all?" Haruka scuffed. She thought them dense for not figuring it out by then. "They don't approve." Haruka felt pity for the girl she was holding. She knew the magnitude of respect and love Michiru had for her family. "They want me to chose. Them or you." Haruka nearly exploded with laughter, but stifled it. They had to be kidding. 'Shame,' she thought, 'They don't stand a chance, pitting Michi's feelings for them against her pure love for me.' The blonde was amused. "So, who do you chose?" she responded in a teasing matter. When she didn't get a response, she realized the violinist was asleep. Haruka pulled the smaller girl into a tighter embrace. "Oyasumi nasai, Michi."

When the sky king woke, she found she was alone in the vast house. 'Michi must have had some errands to run,' Haruka thought as she dressed for the racetrack. The senshi spent the day doing maintenance on her bike. She wiped the axle grease from her hands and glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:30. Michi would be getting out of her art lesson at 6. 'Perfect! I'll go meet her.'

Haruka hopped into her car and made the trip she had a hundred times before. As she drove up, she saw the people from Michi's class file out of the old building. The blonde got out of her car and was met with a surprised look from the aqua haired girl. "Ruka? What are you doing here?" "Surprise! I decided to pick you up." "But… last night…" Michiru whispered. Haruka thought back to the night before, 'They want me to choose. Them or you.' It hit her. Michi made her choice the other night. Haruka just wasn't listening. Crystal blue eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't dare cry in front of Michi. "Are you sure, Michi?" The smaller woman looked down then stared squarely into Haruka's eyes, "Yes Ruka. It's for the best." The sky king smiled; a sad, slow smile that stung the sea senshi's soul. "I'm…I'm staying with my parents tonight." This didn't surprise the sky king. Her destined one had just dropped her; nothing surprised Haruka anymore. "How are you getting there?" The aqua haired woman shrugged her tiny shoulders. Haruka took Michiru's hand and placed the car keys in it. "Take my car. You can drop it off later." "But how will you get home?" "I'm a track star," she winked, "I'll run." "Ruka," the young woman swooned. "I'll see you around, Michi."

The senshi of the wind ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran through the park, past Rei's shrine, around the Juuban shopping district. It didn't matter to Haruka that it was dark and drizzling softly. It was pouring steadily when the blonde reached Mugan High School. That's where it had started. Her life as a warrior and her life with Michi began with the haunted building before her. She chuckled. Softly at first, then hysterically. The roar of thunder silenced her. It didn't matter. She loved Michi, that wouldn't change. She was suddenly very aware that she was soaked and freezing. Haruka took one last look at where in all began and took off for home.

Haruka strolled numbly down the walkway that led to her front door. She ached all over, running and crying for five hours straight will do that to a person. The sky king couldn't even think. "Ruka?" The blonde slowly looked towards the person calling her name. She saw a lean man about her age and height. His chestnut brown hair was worn in a long braid and his amethyst eyes were both mirthful and mighty. In one hand he held what appeared to be a letter and the other wielded a bouquet of calla lilies. Her favorite flowers. "Hey, Duo." Haruka's eyes were heavy. She felt herself start to fall. Fatigue caught up with her and the senshi was dead to the world. Shinigami scrambled to catch the falling blonde. She landed squarely in his arms. Duo looked at Haruka's tear streaked face. "Hey yourself, Ruka."   

So, what do you think? Please review and tell me how you like it. You can also email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com. Ja~ne!        


	2. push away

Love, Duo Maxwell

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

All right. I read the reviews. Thanks for all the feedback. I'd also like to thank Fate's Child. That was the first death threat I'd ever gotten. It was kinda special. (Tears up slightly) Just kidding. Seriously, thanks for giving it a chance and if there's any suggestions for the story, please email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com. Thanks! 

(Haruka's POV)

The journey is pointless. Why hurry? The pain will be there when I arrive. It is light years ahead of me. I'm afraid not to run. But if I keep going forward, everything will disappear. Except for my pain. I'm in a daze. I hesitate for two seconds and begin to fall. Please don't let me hit harder than I can withstand. Why add to my pain? The ground doesn't come. I'm in the arms of death. In your arms. You've saved me again. When I wake, you'll bee there. And I'll hate you and love you and owe you everything. How could you save me again? Didn't it occur to you to let go of something not worth salvaging? No. You won't let go. Like me. When I wake, angry things will be said and you'll sit through them. I'll push you away and you'll come back. I'll blame you for everything and you'll ignore my rants. You will stand by me, you will care for me, you will hold me when I cry. And I will hold back like in our younger days. I'm sorry. Duo…I miss you, too.

Haruka was awake but the eyes she felt on her inspired her to act unconscious. Her thoughts were coming together. Unfortunately, they were about him. She didn't want the boy to be there with her. Haruka wanted to sulk in her heart brake. Duo would try to cheer her up, he would hang around her day and night, above all, he would bug the hell out of her. 'He's done so much for you, and this is how you repay him,' a tiny voice in the back of her head nagged. 'Damn conscience,' she thought as she decided to open her eyes. Haruka's leer was sharp and challenging, but the tired and relieved look on her childhood friend's face softened her gaze. Duo knelled down beside the bed and took her hand in his. "Rough day, Ruka?" "What time is it?" she asked ignoring his question. "It's about to be nine." The senshi's attention shifted to the window in her room. She'd slept through the night peacefully. She was surprised.

Haruka ignored the braided youth's protests as she got out of bed. "Where are you going, Ruka?" "Geez. Can't I go to the bathroom without you tagging along?" she snapped. "Yesh," Duo held is hand in front of him in a soothing manor, "Chill, Ruka. I'm just worried about you." Haruka frowned and mumbled an incoherent response back to the soldier.

The bathroom was an excuse to get away from the youth for a few moments. The tall woman splashed cool water in her face. 'Stop acting like that,' she chastised herself, 'You haven't seen him since you were 13. He's your friend.' The sky king knew her rudeness wouldn't faze the god of death, but there was something about speaking ill to the beautiful boy that made Haruka rethink her attitude. "Come on, Ruka," she said as she placed her forehead against the cool glass of the mirror, "Don't push Duo away." She stepped out of the bathroom after collecting her thoughts and found that the braided pilot was nowhere in sight.

She found the pilot in the downstairs living room staring at a picture on the wall. "Duo, what are you doing?" The impish boy looked towards her and motioned to the picture, "Who's that pretty lady in the picture with you, Ruka?" Haruka paled when she saw the picture. It was a painting Michiru had done of the two of them. The senshi of the wind didn't realize till then the look portrayed in her eyes. "Incredible. She was able to paint my emotions so clearly," the girl whispered so quietly it appeared like she was only mouthing the words. "Huh?" She turned from the boy to hind her mounting tears and started towards the kitchen. "Geez, I'm starving," she lied. "Hey, wait up. I'll cook ya something."

Ruka looked on amazed as the brunette ravished her tidy kitchen. "You like blueberries, right?" "Um, yeah. I guess. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the woman asked dumbstruck. "Sure! Don't worry, Ruka," he answered as he extinguished a small grease fire. Duo placed a stack of sloppy pancakes of his childhood friend. "Bon appetite." "Um, Duo," the wind senshi began as she poked the "breakfast" before her. "I know! I know! I'm a horrible cook! I just didn't want to worry you with cooking!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air exasperated. Something incredibly close to a smile graced Haruka's features. She stood and led the upset Shinigami to the table. "Sit down and let me cook." "Hah! You're no better at it than I am!" She let a growl escape her throat, "You haven't seen me in 6 years; who are you to say what I can and can't do?" A sad grin covered Duo's lips. He stood and neared the blonde, "Yep, guess you're right. You've changed some while I've been gone. So, let me get to know you again," the solider cooed as he traced her the delicate jaw line of the beautiful girl with his index finger. Haruka quivered at the sensation. "Duo…" she sighed.

"Haruka, are you home?" the voice of the sky king's former lover echoed from down the hall. Haruka pulled sharply away from the god of death and ran towards the smaller woman's voice. "Michi, hey. How are you?" she questioned awkwardly. "I'm alright, Haruka," the sea senshi averted her eyes as she answered the taller girl. "I…I just…" "Hey, Ruka! Who is it?" the braided young man met the other two ladies in the hallway. "Oh, hey. I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet ya," the pilot extended his hand to the aqua haired girl. She avoided his hand and turned to the sky king. "I just came to return your car," she handed Haruka the keys and hurried out of the house. The blonde looked at the retreating figure, "Michi."

Duo sat in uncomfortable silence with the girl he grew up with. "So, Ruka. Who was that girl that stopped by earlier?" The brunette mentally slapped himself when he saw the wind senshi's face turn grim. "She used to be my room mate. She's moving out right now," she half hid the truth. Shinigami frowned; she was hiding something. He wasn't going to pry, not yet. He took her hand and rubbed it gently, "Tell me about yourself, Ruka. How much have I missed? "A lot," she scuffed, "You seem to have changed, too. You aren't acting as goofy as you used to." An impish smile graced his face, " I don't know about all that, Ruka. It seems to me like you just need someone to take care of you right now. I'll be back to my old self as soon as you do the same." Haruka's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself. Besides that, I am acting like myself." He chuckled. She was still pretty predictable. The god of death looked towards his watch. "Hey, the day's still young. Why don't you escort me around Tokyo?" "I don't feel like it," she whispered. "Come on, I'll take you shopping," he insisted in a singsong voice. "I hate shopping." Duo's eyes flashed with mirth and he eased uncomfortably close to the senshi, "I'm sure I can show you a good time." Haruka sighed, "All light, but promise me you'll act right." "Like an angel," he winked.

Haruka sighed as she walked next to the brunette. She'd spent the day in his company, convincing him she didn't need all the impulse items the soldier tried to buy her. She shifted the bags in her hand. Haruka had allowed Duo to buy her a few pairs of shoes; she'd always had a bit of a shoe fetish. She felt the boy's absence and looked back. The brunette sat on a park bench, gazing at the stars. "Duo." He pointed heavenward and cooed,  "Isn't the moon beautiful?" Haruka softened at his sentiment. She took a seat beside him, "It's more beautiful than it appears. What it stands for; what it will bring, that is the true aspect of its beauty." He smirked as his eyes closed, heavy with sleep. Haruka heard the soft sound of slumber from the boy. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to carry you home, Duo." She was answered with snoring. "Perfect."

Haruka dropped Duo unceremoniously on to the bed of the guest room. "Geez, Duo. You sure are heavier than Koneko." She covered the slumbering boy with a blanket and turned to leave. As she did, the sleeping pilot stopped her. He caught her by the waist and purred, "Yes, the moon is beautiful, Ruka, But I've seen even more beautiful things." His lips brushed hers and he returned to sleep. The senshi stood shocked. "This is the last thing I need right now," was all she muttered as Haruka exited the room. 

Well, there you go. Review or email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com. Thanks! Ja~ne!!


	3. love me

Love, Duo Maxwell

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Okay! Thanks for the feedback. Let me know how you would like the story to go and keep reading, please. Ja~ne.

Ruka,

I like it here. I like being with you again. You're trying so hard to push me away, though. Why? There's something wrong. Deep down you're hiding something. Being with you makes me want to ask a million things. I don't to spare your feelings. I want to say a million things that I've always carried with me since I met you. I can't yet. Argh! I can't believe I kissed you! I can't believe you let me. I died a little when I saw the way you looked at that girl. Michi, isn't it? I wonder if you'll ever look at me that way. You know, Ruka, there are tons of women out there in the world that think I'm charming and handsome. They'd kill to have me long to hold them; like I do you. Maybe there's just something wrong with you!! Sigh. I know. I know. There's something wrong with me, right? Yep, I'll admit it. I have a problem. Haruka, I'm in love with you.

Love,

Duo Maxwell

The braided boy crumpled up the letter. It wasn't out of anger, but out of habit. He had written hundreds of letters like that one to the blonde woman, but had always lost the nerve and sent a more subdued letter instead. The events of the night before were fresh on the god of death's mind. He wasn't sure whether to be excited she didn't deny him the kiss or frightened of what she'd do to him. The brunette leaned back in his chair. The matter of woman was always easy to him. Flash a grin, throw out a compliment and any girl was his. It never worked on the girl he grew up with, though. It only made him want her more.

'No, it's not like that,' he insisted. He knew the attraction went beyond forbidden fruit. He loved her stubbornness, her pride, her strength. The soft color of her lips, the length of her delicate fingers, the strong and graceful form of her body drove him crazy. He toyed idly with the crumpled ball in front of him and thought of the stubborn woman.

"What's that, Duo?" The braided youth jumped into the air at her voice. "Oh, um, nothing. How ya doing, Ruka?" "All right," she muttered. "Listen, about last night…" he began. "Duo, mention it and I'll strangle you with your braid," she threatened half playfully, half seriously. "Fair enough. So, Ruka, Whatcha want to do today? More shopping? Carriage ride around the city? Romantic dinner for two?" She scuffed at his advances. It didn't take long for him to return to normal. "I just want to stay home. Preferably alone."

The phone rang and Haruka ran to answer it. "Moshi. Moshi." "Haruka?" The voice of Michiru was clear in the blonde's mind. "Michi. Hello. What…what can I do for you?" "I…I just wanted to know if you were still coming to my recital tonight." "You…you still want me to come?" she asked surprised. "Yes. You haven't missed a concert in years. It would mean a lot to me if you were there, in spite of what's happened between us." Haruka wasn't sure if she should be flattered by the invitation or depressed about seeing her beloved Michi again. Whenever she looked at her, the senshi's heart broke. "I'd love to go. Oh, but I have a friend over." "That boy. Who is he?" the aqua haired girl inquired a bit jealous. "An old friend," Haruka mumbled. "Well, bring him, too." "You wouldn't mind?" "If you are there, I will be fine," Michiru whispered.

As Haruka got of the phone with her former lover, she noticed amethyst eyes observing her, "Who was that?" "Michi," she stated simply. Shinigami's heart sank. "Duo, do you like violin music?" "Huh?" he asked baffled. "Michi invited us to her recital tonight." The god of death faked a smile, "Oh, well that sounds great. What time?" "5pm. Come on, lets go see if I have something you could wear." As he followed the blonde, he thought of her wardrobe. The pilot really wished she'd dress like a woman more often. A smirk graced his lips. "Hey, Ruka," he began. "What?" she asked as she pulled a suit out of her closet that she personally thought would look stunning on the brunette. "Why don't you wear a pretty dress tonight." "You've got to be kidding," she moaned. "Come on, you could wear those heels I bought you yesterday," he said in a teasing voice. "Please!" he begged as Haruka objected again and again. Duo pouted and then inspiration struck, "This recital should be pretty fancy affair, think how much fun I can have there." Haruka froze. 

The senshi of the wind fidgeted beside the god of death. She had to wear one of Michi's dresses. The only one that fight right turned out to be a pale pink the same color of her lips. She hated pink. Haruka glared at the boy next to her. Though, she had to admit, he did look great in her suit. The house lights went down and beautiful music filled the room. The melody washed over Haruka like a wave. "It's like being under water," the pilot whispered to his captivated friend. "Hai, Michi plays like the sea," she sighed. Duo could hear the melancholy in the blonde's voice. 'Ruka.' 

After the concert, the pair stood outside in the cool summer air. "That wasn't so bad, Ruka." "I wonder where Michi is," was here answer as she craned her neck to search the crowd. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's find her; I want to tell her how much I loved the music." As Duo said this, they spotted the young lady. "Come on, Ruka. There she is," he grabbed the blonde and pulled her in the direction of the violinist. "No, Duo, wait," she objected. The pilot looked back to see why she was reluctant to go and was met with downcast eyes. He turned his attention back on Michiru and saw she was in the company of an older couple. The woman frowned disapproving and the man's face was red with anger. Duo realized there actions were directed towards Haruka. His eyes grew sharp and challenging upon the three. The braided boy took the senshi by the waist, "Come on Ruka. Let's go home."

Haruka sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. 'Is that how it's going to be? I won't even be able to be near Michi?' The preoccupied woman was brought out of her thoughts by strong hands on her shoulders and a light humming in her ear. "Duo. What are you doing?" she sighed. "You're tense and upset. Tell me what's wrong." "I'm fine. Leave me alone," she answered angrily. Haruka could feel the soldier lean in closer. "I've missed you. You're stubborn and proud and I've missed that," he whispered quietly. The senshi reached back and placed her hand on his. "I've missed you, too. Even though you're the most annoying person on the planet." Duo chuckled softly and kissed the blonde's neck. Haruka was tempted to allow him to continue, but pulled sharply away.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered. "Haruka, wait!" the girl was surprised. In the eleven years they had known each other, he always called her Ruka. She looked back and saw a serious look on the boy's face. "Talk to me. I don't care what it is, just tell me. About your life, about Michi, I don't care. Please just talk to me!" he pleaded. "I'm fine! Everything's fine!" she growled. "Lair!" Shinigami shouted at the woman. "What's wrong, just tell me!" "I don't expect you to understand what's happening, Duo, so just drop it." The sky king was a bout to leave when the braided youth stalked towards her. "You are so selfish. You've always been like this. If something isn't your way, then it must be crap. You won't give anything new a chance! You won't give me a chance!" "You don't understand," she insisted. "Understand what? I'm sure I have a pretty good idea what happened. This Michi person broke your heart, right?" The blonde was silent and he knew he had figured her out. "I can't say I'm sorry it happened, Haruka. But I'm upset that it's affected you so much. Just because your heart's broken, you decide to break someone else's. You can't love me because Michi doesn't love you!"

Duo felt the slap sting his face. He didn't mean to get so angry or blunt with the female. Tears formed in her blue eyes. The god of death was about to apologize when a passionate kiss silenced him. After what seemed like an eternity, Haruka broke the kiss. She saw his amethyst eyes were wide with surprise. She cupped his face in her hands and walked way, leaving the soldier dumbstruck. As she walked upstairs she turned back to the braided youth, "I'm sorry, Duo. Thank you for your honesty." The American shook himself out of his shock. He touched his lips gently, "Any time, Ruka. Anytime."

There it is. Hope you liked chapter 3. Let me know what you think! Ja~ne!         


	4. stay tonight

Love, Duo Maxwell

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  (Pouts) Meanies.

Your words were like venom. I know you're right, though. You've always been right when on the subject of me. I just don't want to hear it! Not from you. Sigh. Maybe if you weren't you, I could love you. Did that make any sense? Didn't think so. I've loved Michi since lifetimes before; you were never supposed to come into the equation. But then again, when I kissed you…Argh! Haruka no Baka! I love Michi! I always will! Even if we are split up, I can't just go around kissing other people. Especially not so soon. Especially not you. I should be furious, but I'm more confused than anything else. I know what I should do and I know what I want to do. Sigh. If I do either, I'll regret it. Duo Maxwell, you always have to make thing difficult. I'm one to talk, though. Whatever happens, I don't want to hurt you. But I probably will.

Haruka couldn't help but think pessimistically. She knew how she was too stubborn and too proud to let anyone help her. The senshi looked out of her window and up at the moon. The same moon she and Duo sat under the night before. It seemed more distant. She couldn't help but think about what went on between her and the impish boy. The blonde knew she was lying to herself. She couldn't deny her feelings for Duo, but she couldn't admit they were love either. The senshi of the wind could either force the god of death to leave or…"I could go to him," she whispered to herself. The tall girl was shocked. She began to rock back and forth slowly. 'Stop thinking like that, Ruka. You love Michi." She fought back a sob. The thought that she and her lover were no longer together tore the senshi up inside, 'Michi might not love you, but Duo does.' Haruka was disgusted at herself for that thought. 'How can I think like that?' Her mind swam in between anger, sorrow, and confusion. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which just happened to be the vase that held Duo's calla lilies, and threw it against the wall. Her aggression spent, she allowed her tears to fall.

Duo lay awake. The crash was with out a doubt from Ruka; he was used to her tantrums by then. Shinigami propped his head up with one elbow. He didn't get it. Michiru had broken up with the sky king, why couldn't she just let it go and just move on with her life. "Maybe she really loved her," he mused aloud. It would explain why she was so afraid to love him. All he wanted to do was make the blonde happy. During the war, with all the things he saw and done, he always thought oh his Ruka. Her smile, her eyes, her arrogance; it helped him get through the day knowing she was out there alive and well. 'She's stubborn like Heero, arrogant like Wufei, kind-hearted like Quatra, and a complete mystery like Trowa,' he sighed. "Yep, this girl will be the death of me," Duo chuckled. It was all he could do to not go insane. He loved the girl so much that her rejection was unbearable. The boy sat up with a sigh and began to undo his braid. Duo rarely let it down, but unbraiding and brushing his long mane relaxed the pilot. Just as he began to lull himself to sleep, a tiny voice entered the room, "Duo."

Duo sat up surprised at the noise. Haruka stood at his door dressed in boxers and an oversized shirt. He could tell she had been crying, a rare occurrence that he had only witnessed once before. "Ruka, what's wrong? Do you need something?" The blonde didn't answer. She walked to the bed and sat beside him. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted, Duo. You're only trying to help me and I've been a bit bitchy about it." He smiled. Haruka was much harder on herself than anyone else could be. Shinigami caught the sky king in an embrace and leaned back into bed. "I'm sorry, too." She scuffed, "Why? You haven't done anything wrong." He didn't know what to say. It was true he hadn't done anything bad to her, but still somehow he felt regret.

"Duo?" "Hmm?" he asked nonchalantly. "What made you decide to become a pilot? Why'd you leave for war?" the brunette frowned. He didn't like to discuss the war with his Ruka. "Honestly? Two reasons. First off, I thought it would be fun." "You got a kick out of risking your life for six years?" she asked surprised. "Yep, that and I knew if I didn't fight, there was a chance that innocent people like you and our other friends could get hurt or die. I didn't want that for you." Haruka cuddled against the other man's chest and thought about her own battles. "In war, no matter what, people are going to get hurt, Duo. Especially those fighting." The pilot got the feeling that Haruka could talk from experience. "I would have preferred for you to stay with me, Duo. Instead of leaving for that damn war." Duo sighed and rubbed the small of her back. How anyone could make life both complex and simple was beyond him.

Haruka could feel her eyes closing. "You're falling asleep, you know?" 'I know," she sighed. "I'm falling asleep, too." "I know." The blonde felt secure in his arms, in his bed. He was talking, but sleep was consuming her so much that the words just melted together into nonsense. It reminded her of the first time they met. She was a little pickpocket; surviving off of whatever she could steal. Haruka made the mistake of stealing from one of the members of Duo's little gang. The god of death noticed the theft and chased the blonde. The sky king was shocked when the braided youth caught her by the back of her shirt. No one had been able to catch up with her on foot, but the street kid easily captured the thief. He persisted on ranting and scolding the girl, but she was lost in his eyes. The amethyst orbs consumed her and his words faded before reaching her ears. 

The boy shifted in the bed. "What are you doing, Duo?" she asked. "Moving you to your room," he mumbled as he attempted to lift her. "Please," Haruka intervened, "Let me stay her with you." Shinigami blushed slightly. "Ruka…" "I can't sleep in my room. You comfort me." He slapped himself, 'Baka, get your mind out of the gutter.' Still, sleeping in his bed was something Haruka would normally avoid. "Ruka, are you sure? Will you regret this tomorrow?" She giggled, "Yep, I probably will." The sky king allowed her eyes to close. Duo gently brushed her cheek and kissed the lips of the slumbering girl at his side. "Oyasumi nasai, Ruka."

There you go. Let me know what you think. Email me at samthegreat@hotmail.com. Thanks!      


End file.
